


you're one in a million, babe

by sufianstevens



Series: Frerard Drabbles [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platinum!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short blurb that I thought of the other night.</p><p>Gerard has body image issues, and Frank wants to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're one in a million, babe

Gerard's eyes fluttered shut against his pink flushed cheeks, eyelashes casting small shadows against the reddened skin. Looking away was the ideal thing to do at the moment. His head drooped, and he was once again given the disappointment of not being able to hide behind his hair once he cut it. Strong fingers gripped his hips, pressing against his skin, likely to cause bruises. He felt breath on the back of his neck, ghosting down between his shoulder blades, another hand between his legs that lazily jerked him off.

When Frank got home, Gerard was looking into the mirror in their bedroom, turning from side to side, trying to find an angle—any angle—that he liked on himself. Frank walked into the bedroom and dropped his things, going to hug Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into his neck.

"Baby, are you okay?" Frank had whispered, rubbing his back. Gerard frowned and shook his head, not looking at Frank, but at the floor.

Which is how he ended up here—Frank was behind him, rolling his hips and lazily fucking into him, drawing out pretty, sweet moans from the silver-haired man.  _In front of a mirror._

"You're beautiful, Gerard," he whispered, running his tattooed hand along his boyfriend's thigh. Gerard mewled, his eyelashes fluttering, his hazel eyes still tightly shut. Frank kissed Gerard's cheek, his neck, his shoulder, whispering compliments into his pale skin.

Gerard shook his head, pursing his lips and squirming a bit. To him, it wasn't very enjoyable anymore. He didn't want Frank to lie to his face while they had sex, for God's sake. 

Frank gripped his jaw with his left hand and yanked his head so it was facing forward. "Look at yourself, Gee. Look how fucking beautiful you are. You're so pretty."

Gerard reluctantly let his eyes open, but refused to look at himself. He looked to the right, watching Frank in the mirror, grazing his teeth against Gerard's neck. He pushed his hips back, moaning, trying to take Frank deeper. Frank shook his head, reaching between them and placing a hand on his lower back, pressing there.

"Look, and I'll go deeper," Frank growled, his voice suddenly predatory. Gerard swallowed and trembled, turning his head and looking at himself in the mirror. He tried to avoid looking at his soft stomach and the ring of baby fat around his hips, instead focusing on his neck and above. He looked—he looked... desperate. Needy. His breath hitched in his throat. His mouth was open in an obscene 'o', his hair pulled back by Frank, exposing his pale neck, marked by spots of red and purple.

He looked _filthy_. He looked... _good_.

"See, Gerard?" Frank whispered, pressing kisses to the side of his neck, suddenly pushing his hips forward. Gerard let out a wrecked moan, eyes shutting again. He rolled his hips back against Frank's cock, biting his reddened, swollen lips.

"P-please, more, Frankie," he whimpered. Frank reached between his legs again and began to jerk him off, each thrust progressing into another harder one until Gerard cried out, cumming all over his thighs and Frank's fist. Frank followed moments later with a loud groan and a push of his hips, letting Gerard feel Frank fill him up.

He risked another look in the mirror. Okay, he admitted, he was kinda pretty. He wasn't ashamed of his hips any longer, and watching the cum drip down his thighs wasn't a bad sight. He bit his lip again once Frank pulled out, turning around and hugging him.

"I love you, Frankie," he murmured into his neck, smiling.

"I love you too, baby. Let's go. I'll clean you up."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at six in the morning please love me


End file.
